


Dancing around you

by FireCrackerBlake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireCrackerBlake/pseuds/FireCrackerBlake
Summary: My friend Juu gave me this idea
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira/Asami Sato, Korvirasami - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	Dancing around you

Kuvira was doing the dishes, Asami was at work and Korra on an important avatar mission. They were humming to the music playing throughout the house. Korra Asami, and them thought it best to move out of the Sato estate and into a nice big house that could fit all three.

Kuvira started tapping their foot to the beat of the music, swaying their head side to side gently. They didn’t hear the door open as Korra and Asami stepped through the door. Korra and Asami watched as their wife slowly started dancing around the kitchen like they were back in Zaofu, a part of Suyin’s dance team. 

They both watched their wife in amazement. They glanced at each other both grinning that she finally felt safe enough to dance again. The song came to a close and Kuvira stopped dancing. They turned to see their wives smiling with pride in both their eyes. They smiled back with the biggest smile they had since their wedding day. “ That was beautiful Vira.” They walked to their wife’s kissing both of them. “I love you both.” Kuvira smiled. “And we love you Vira.” They all hugged basking In the love they shared.


End file.
